


WHY!?!

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Götzeus, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario looks back at his time with Marco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Gosh (Union J) one shot a year ago, but I re-wrote it, and thought it fitted Götzeus... So I hope you like it... Also this is my first football fan fic, so go easy on me? :)

There wasn't a lot of people like Marco. Everywhere he went, people would cheer up just by the sight of his smile. Oh and what a smile he had. It would always melt my heart into a pile of mush on the pavement when he walked by, too caught up in his own world to notice me. But I noticed him. Every little thing he did, I noticed. 

It took me months to gather up enough courage to say hi to him, but when I finally did, he just smiled and asked if I wanted to get some coffee with him. 

That was the beginning of Mario and Marco. Wherever I was, Marco was too, never one without the other. 

On our first date I took him to a lake in the forest and we had dinner at the shore with candles everywhere. I had never seen anyone more beautiful than how Marco looked in the candlelight that night, and I felt so honoured that he was there with me. Little boring me, who would never be worthy of the kind, extraordinary boy beside me in the sand. 

It was all it took for me to fall for him, the gorgeous boy with the bright smile and the cute personality. 

Every second of every day, I keep thinking about him. Why him? Why us? Why me? Why did I have to lose him so quickly? Did I do something wrong? Did he? Did he deserve to die that young? If so then why? 

I think after all these years of mourning over him, my conclusion is simple.

No he didn't do anything wrong, after all he was perfect in every way human possible, but the world is a cruel place.  
Even if it's been over 60 years since he passed, I still wake up crying in the night with a simple word on my lips begging to be spoken;

"WHY!?!"


End file.
